Field
The invention relates to a sensor, measuring device, and measuring method.
Description of the Related Art
A helix resonator has a helical conductor (helix) in an electrically conductive chamber. The radio-frequency resonance of the helix resonator depends, among other things, on the permittivity of the material inside the helical conductor. In the prior art, helix resonance has been used in hygrometry, for example.
However, in the chambers of measuring devices utilizing helix resonance, there are strong stray fields, which reduces the quality of the measuring field and degrades the measuring result. In other respects, too, there is a need to further develop resonance measurement utilizing a helical conductor.